Computeropolis: The Deep Web/Quotes
Here are quotes from the 2018 Universal animated feature Computeropolis: The Deep Web. ---- and the gang see several military jeeps coming closer to them. Then some helicopters arrive, along with a huge tank-like vehicle (shaped like an Easter Egg) moving closer towards the gang until it stops; then the large gate opens and lands on the ground. "Donkeys," a group of eleven service apes who have the word "DONKEY" tattooed on their back and had previously followed a human-hating bonobo named Koba, holding weapons and they are led by a "donkey" gorilla named Red, the leader of the "donkeys," and his new partner Winter, an albino gorilla. The DCL gang and the "donkeys" face each other in distance. Red: Well, it looks like you've invaded this deep web by crossing the line. Peri: confused Line? What line? Red: You know, the line between the surface web and the deep web. You'd better get out of here and never return, otherwise our army will pound you into a pancake! Peri: confused Me? Are you talking to me? Your army want to pound me into a pancake?! Also, who the heck are you?! Red: I am Red... and we are a turncoat army of apes known as "donkeys." and Nicky then burst into laughter Peri: hard That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard! Nicky: I know, right? I don't see any donkeys around! All I see is some monkeys, but their names start with a "D" instead of an "M"! duo continues to laugh hard; the "donkeys" look at them in confusion Pad: Red Uh, boss? Do we think they're really making fun of us because of our nicknames? Red: I'm guessing so! Peri and Nicky Stop laughing, you fools! Otherwise you'll BOTH get squashed into pancakes topped with termite syrup! Nicky: hard ''Why shouldn't we scoff at you, your team's just comprised of some damn monkeys! '''Red': Enough, you fools! We're not just monkeys, we ARE the damn monkeys! towards a military jeep 'HEY, JARED! Tie up these two idiots and send them to our prison!' Jared: I'm on it, boss! Peri: to Nicky ''Did you hear that, Nicky? He told that guy to lock us up in his jeep! We're both doomed! ''orders 2 other "donkeys" to smack Peri and Nicky on the head with a green gummy bottle (resembling Sprite), then the 2 "donkeys" use striped light-pink chevron duct tape to tie Peri and Nicky up on the jeep, and the jeep drives away. ---- Peri: sighs Great! We're in jail. But... we didn't do anything this time to deserve being slapped with a huge gummy bottle, I swear. Nicky: Of course, we didn't like that. The donkeys don't know who we are. All they did is tell us to leave the Deep Web and never come back. I mean, that's just ridiculous. Peri: I know. Player Mike plays the harmonica Notepad Ned: I thought that leaving the Deep Web and never returning there doesn't make any sense. You could always sign off of a computer... Peri: I know. Notepad Ned: So we chose to stay there for a while longer, but the donkeys arrested us, and... Peri: I know, I know. I know what you're going to say. We were sent to jail, so... we are in jail. Nicky: And all we get to drink here is diabetes-inducing Unicorn drinks, filled with eye-gorging millennial pink whipped cream and waxy golden sprinkles! ---- Peri and the gang were about to escape, a girl makes a sound Zola: Those bloody apes have no respect! gang gets confused while hearing a noise Peri: Holy moly! What's going on? gang notices Zola is in jail as well Nicky: Who are you? Zola: My name is Zola... please to meet you. These apes so-called 'donkeys' have locked me up for a few years... and they've tortured me my whole life. Oh, I'm a young-ape loving lady, but I don't love those apes here. This time, one of the "donkeys" just forced me to start making toy-filled chocolate Surprise Eggs at their Surprise Egg factory. has a flashback of herself working in Red's Surprise Egg Factory, where she coats egg-shaped molds with chocolate, fills them with toy capsules, and seals their chocolate egg halves. She also gets slapped by a "donkey" in it for being too slow. Peri: I'm sorry to hear that. The donkeys also arrested us for making fun of their leader, whose name is Red. Zola: Red? What is he up to this time? I haven't seen him since yesterday... ---- and the gang saw the view of the Deep Web Vinna: Woah... Peri: It's the hidden deep web... Deep Web Apes appear and they greet the gang in the boat The Deep Web Apes: Welcome to the Deep Web, little kids and insignificant peeps of all ages! This is THE city that you've never seen before. It's a rich plethora of nursery rhymes, toys, surprise eggs, free IPads and other digital doodads that were paid with tax-return cash, and much, MUCH more! ---- Notepad Ned: Sorry girl, I think we didn't have time to talk about it. and the DCL gang are walking to get the golden gem Zola: Wait a minute... you guys can't leave me here! (the gang looks back at Zola) If you do, the donkeys will take me back there, and they will torture me for the rest of my life. I don't want to go back there, and I don't like that! Peri: (sighs) Fine. You're coming with us. Zola: (hugs Peri) Oh, thank you so much! Zola follows the DCL team, they encounter the Ape Construction Workers who were working on their construction site Rutt: Alright apes. Get to work, cause we're building a brand new HQ for YouTube and its hoardes of staff members, content reviewers, and blue-collar Mexican workers. Our HQ must be able to bear an occupancy of at least 10,000 workers. Now, HUT, HUT, HUT! Zola: the construction site with her friends and walks toward Rutt Excuse me, Rutt. Can you help us on the mission? Rutt: Kid, we are very busy. We, the ape construction workers, need to concentrate on our construction site. Zola: Construction site? What is this place? Rutt: Shut up, kid! Why don't you and your friends visit that local thrift shop down the corner? They're selling vintage poop emoji figures! Zola: You said that construction site is gonna be a brand new YouTube HQ! Nicky: And you, Rutt, said that this HQ will hold at least 10,000 ''workers at a time! Why so many workers at a single time? '''Rutt': Well kids, because YouTube is an extremely popular, global hosting platform. Approximately 1 billion users visit our services each day! You think that YouTube is some barnyard co-op run by peasants tending to dry corn fields? ---- and Zola saw the golden gem Zola: Splendid! donkeys saw Peri and Zola trying to take the golden gem Red: You, trying to get the golden gem away from us, stop right there! Zola: (gasps) Oh no! Winter: We have you surrounded now! Scully, and Ella also surrend Peri and Zola for trying to take the golden gem Rulio: You think you can get this golden gem... Well, once I put the gem on my new machine, I will create a new army of minions! Zola: You mean the yellow ones...? Rulio: No, not those stupid little guys! I meant I'll create a new army of donkeys! Peri: What? That's not even fair! Rulio: How about only if you agree to play in the Rulioympics games against my allies Scully, Ella, and the donkeys and make a wager with me. If you win, then I will give the gem back to you, but if you lose, I'll keep the gem forever and you'll go back to jail for the rest of your life! ---- Benny: Peri, there's trouble in the Deep Web! Lizzy: Rulio had captured your friends! Brutus: So does Zola! Peri (sad): Aw, man. All of my friends are gone... (Peri's tears come out from his eyes) Peri (crying): What if I shouldn't let anyone to go by themselves alone?! Erik (off-screen): I'm so sorry, kid. Peri: Erik? Erik: We, the Deep Web Apes, are sorry to hear what happened to them. Abe: There's no time to give up from losing your friends! Lulu: We need to fight back! Lavender: We're here to cheer you up! Remember Peri, don't give up from losing a battle! The Deep Web Apes: Don't give up! (repeated to Peri ten times) (Peri looks around at the Deep Web Apes, then snaps out from crying) Peri: Fine!!! I will not give up!!!! The pigs and the Deep Web Apes: (cheers at Peri Dazz) Peri: If my friends are gonna get executed, I should never been told by the DCL! Now we need to rescue Zola and my friends! We need to team up! We shall fight back! Who's with me?! The pigs and the Deep Web Apes: WE DO!!!!! Peri: Let's stop Rulio and the Donkeys from creating more of his minions!!! The pigs and the Deep Web Apes: YEAH!!!!! ---- (The donkeys arrive to execute Zola and the DCL] Red: Time to die, stupid children! Jared: We, donkeys, will not let you win this time! Vinna: Peri Peri Sauce!!! Red: You're too late! No one can save you now! (the Donkeys try to kill Zola & Peri's friends but they get intercepted and confronted) Peri (off-screen): Put the poor girl and my friends down! (the Donkeys get shocked that Peri came along with the pigs and the Ape Construction Workers) Category:Quotes Category:Computeropolis: The Deep Web